


Aurora

by kiki_bunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_bunny/pseuds/kiki_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing but the thoughts of love in his mind, he cupped Tino’s cheek and leaned in, watching wide violent eyes narrow slightly in confusing, “Ah, Berwald,” he started, almost nervously, “If you do that, we won’t be able to see anymore.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” The larger male replied simply, bringing his lips a hair’s breadth from the others, “Because we’ll watch it together next year too, right?” The other laughed his agreement breathily, closed his eyes, and erased the space between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

Berwald blinked the snowflakes from his eyelashes.

The aurora in the sky was almost blindingly alight with color, the refractions dancing along the skyline like ballerinas made of rainbows. With cocoa clenched between gloved palms, they watched the light show with the wonder of children, and yet the cynical knowledge of adults.

Berwald and Tino sat shoulder to shoulder, pressed in tightly and sharing warmth between them. Berwald’s large palm sat on the small of Tino’s back, the other’s heat radiating through his sweater and from Berwald’s fingertips to his cheeks.

Despite the chilly, snow-filled air, Berwald had never felt so warm and comfortable in his life. He supposed love could do such a thing, if one found the right person. Even after so many years together, the love he had for Tino had never dimmed in it’s intensity. He looked over, still somewhat lost in his reverie and adoration for the tiny Finnish man beside him.

A small smile cracked Tino’s pale lips, as he watched the skyline, “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” He stated whimsically, blinding Berwald with his almost naive wonder, “Maybe next year Peter will want to come with us.”

Berwald’s lips twitched upward in agreement, which made Tino’s grin widen more. The look of joy on the Finn’s face never failed to offset the beat of Berwald’s heart, making it thump painfully and rapidly against the confines of his ribcage.

With nothing but the thoughts of love in his mind, he cupped Tino’s cheek and leaned in, watching wide violent eyes narrow slightly in confusing, “Ah, Berwald,” he started, almost nervously, “If you do that, we won’t be able to see anymore.”

“That’s fine.” The larger male replied simply, bringing his lips a hair’s breadth from the others, “Because we’ll watch it together next year too, right?” The other laughed his agreement breathily, closed his eyes, and erased the space between them.

Berwald blinked again.

The aurora was just as alight with color as before, but the night was not as warm without Tino next to him. He wiped the tears from his eyes before they could freeze to his lashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Open endings~! <3
> 
> I'll try to post something new here tonight when I get out of work.


End file.
